


Case of the Ex

by LovePinkAngel



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlotte is not one for awkward situations, F/F, This is literal fluff well at least in my opinion hehe, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovePinkAngel/pseuds/LovePinkAngel
Summary: What happens at the grocery store doesn't necessarily stay at the grocery store.Or Charlotte runs into her ex in the baking aisle.





	Case of the Ex

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I'm pretty new to the Charlynch fandom and thought that I would write a little something. This is the first story I've written in some years because college required me to do otherwise lol. I hope that y'all like it! Any mistakes are all mine because you know Grammarly is a thing I use but it's not always right.
> 
>  
> 
> ****The title of this fic came from one of my favorite songs by Mya called 'Case of The Ex (Whatcha Gonna Do)'****

There were certain situations in life that Charlotte swore she was prepared for and could handle. That list was endless, in her opinion, but running into her ex near the baked goods section in the local grocery store was not one of them. Charlotte had decided to make an impromptu trip to the store after her best friend Sasha all but begged her to pick up some supplies for a party that her girlfriend Bayley was planning for that night.

Charlotte was reading the back of an instant cake mix box when she heard a voice that was deathly familiar.

This particular voice had ingrained itself deep inside her soul for the past 5 years.

This was the same voice that had also broken her heart into a million tiny little pieces in an instant.

The very voice that she heard moaning someone else's name as she walked into their shared apartment after being at the gym for three hours.

Charlotte had been hoping to look to the side without being caught, but luck was apparently not on _her_ side. Paige caught sight of her almost immediately from the edge of the baking aisle.

"Shit shit shit," Charlotte muttered to herself quickly looking for any way to make a quick escape but yet again luck was not on her side. When she tried to leave the aisle, she was blocked by an older woman on an electric scooter looking at decorative frostings. Charlotte's entire body deflated in defeat and she could do nothing but accept whatever happened next.

She was not getting away from this encounter. 

"Charlotte, Charlotte is that you?" Paige called out, voice sounding like it was right next to her ear like a soft caress that Charlotte no longer wanted to experience.

'Damn it all,' Charlotte thought to herself. She could feel her left eye twitching in mild irritation. "Why today of all days?" she asked herself. Why did Paige have to be at this grocery store this day? Why did she have to bother Charlotte at all after everything that she did? All of Charlottes questions had simple and valid responses, but she didn't care for the reasons at that particular moment.

Charlotte's rational mind knew that she had to face this at some point, but this soon was not what she wanted.

Slowly turning around with her basket in front of her to create some type of barrier from the pain this woman had caused her that still woefully lingered in her mind Charlotte begrudgingly acknowledged her ex. "Paige." She said staring at her, "Hi." Charlotte forced herself to grit out through a smile she knew was fake.

Paige just smiled herself as if she was completely oblivious to the awkward aura that was currently surrounding them both like a vice grip. Putting her hands in the front pocket of her ripped jeans nonchalantly as if they were two old friends Paige told Charlotte how good it was to see her. Charlotte had a hard time believing that after the way they ended things. She could only sigh in agitation because it wasn't good to see her ex. Paige had all but destroyed her life. It was like a literal bomb had been dropped on Charlotte and there was nothing left to salvage.

Five years of her life down the drain.

Her heart had been completely shattered. If Paige had just been honest and broken up with her if she was so unhappy in their relationship, which she apparently was, they could have moved on with the whole, 'It's not you it's me' crap. Charlotte may have been spared because there was something severely traumatizing about walking in on her longterm girlfriend moaning and gripping the familiar golden blonde hair of her best friend. 

After that Charlotte's love life had all but hit a brick wall since their breakup four months earlier. Finding new love had been the furthest thing from Charlotte's mind after committing such a long time to that relationship. 

No matter how much she kept trying to denying it, it was still a painful subject not only her but her best friends had avoided talking about.

"How are you doing?" Paige asked like there still was absolutely nothing wrong with this interaction at all. Old Charlotte might yell and curse at Paige for even asking, but Charlotte right then wanted to disappear. She'd run in the opposite direction if she could, and there would be no pleasantries from her end. She knew they lived in the same city but damn it all. 

Charlotte answered Paige in a quiet yet calm voice, "I-I'm doing great yeah great fine you know. How about you?" Charlotte hated that her answer sounded jumbled because that is not how she wanted to come across. She also hated the fact that she asked how Paige was but her polite nature made her regardless of how much it pained her and it didn't hurt for obvious reasons. It was more of an annoyance that Charlotte had against people who crossed her. 

Paige smiled the smile that used to melt Charlotte's heart, but now it just made her sick to her stomach," I'm doing great..I'm actually here with my girlfriend. She's picking up stuff for a movie night in." Charlotte grimaced because she didn't need to know that extra bit of info. She also couldn't help but notice that Paige didn't mention that it was Mandy, but deep in Charlotte's soul, she knew. 

She honestly didn't care about what Paige was doing or if she was apparently still with the homewrecker, which she was. While Charlotte was asking herself what she had done to deserve to suffer this much, she didn't catch what Paige was asking her. 

"Huh?" Charlotte asked shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"I asked you if you were waiting on someone because you have that look on your face when you're in a hurry...."

Charlotte's eyes widened comically. Why did she ask such an invasive question? Charlotte didn't like the fact that Paige still knew her so well and could see that she was anxious to leave this conversation.

It honestly wasn't Paige's business if she was alone or in a hurry, but she couldn't very well tell her ex that she had all but turned into a hermit with her dog. She hadn't gone on a date in the months that they had been broken up for obvious reasons. God if she said that she would look beyond pathetic but before she could make up her mind of stretching the truth her mouth was already moving. 

"Oh yeah, I'm here with my girlfriend. She wanted to pick up some other items, and we just decided to split the list. She's around here somewhere so I probably should go find her so we can make our lunch date." Charlotte said quickly chuckling nervously while moving her hands in a vague direction. 

Charlotte mentally facepalmed hell she would have done it in real time if it wouldn't make her look like a total fool in the middle of the grocery store. 

Why did she have to lie? 

Paige didn't seem to catch her minor deception because she just nodded and congratulated Charlotte on her new relationship.

Her new non-existent relationship. 

"I'll leave you to it then. I really should probably go myself," Paige said pointing behind her down the aisle. "It was nice talking to you though." Paige continued as she backed away. 

"Yeah, see you around," Charlotte said clutching her basket even tighter to the point her knuckles turned white from the death grip she had on the handles. She prayed to every God possible that that wouldn't happen. Charlotte could only hope that she didn't run into Paige or her girlfriend anymore because then they would see Charlotte by herself sans a girlfriend. 

As Paige walked off Charlotte tried to continue her shopping, pushing the interaction to the back of her mind. Her tranquility didn't last long however because as soon as she went to the fruit section to pick up some apples, there Paige was in all her goth-like glory. Charlotte made a quick escape this time to the bread aisle to pick up some brioche, but there she was again. It was like Paige was an annoying mosquito that kept following her around and what was even more bothersome was that Paige seemed to be looking for someone every time Charlotte saw her. 

Charlotte finally lost her on the aisle that apparently specialized in every kind of dessert known to man. Charlotte was picking up a strawberry cheesecake for Bayley when she heard the smooth accented voice yet again. She looked around and there Paige was with Mandy hanging off of her arm. She could feel the anger building but soon she realized there was no point. Choices had been made and Charlotte was fine with hers.

As her anger faded, panic kicked it. They had been playing a weird game of hide and seek all over the supermarket and Charlotte had finally been found. She internally panicked because Paige no doubt would be looking for said girlfriend that Charlotte had mentioned. If she found out that she had lied that would be devasting to Charlotte's pride. 

So Charlotte did the most logical thing that she could think of, she looked around the aisle for anyone that she could ask a simple favor of. She knew that it was stupid and risky, but desperation had kicked in at that point. The pickings were slim, but she had to find someone. There were only three women in the aisle, and Charlotte suddenly felt like Goldilocks.

There was a woman with a child, so she was a no go. 

Next was another woman picking up a cake, but Charlotte spotted the wedding band instantly.

The last woman on the aisle as far as Charlotte could see was sans wedding band so that was a plus and she didn't seem to have anyone with her. She was by far the most beautiful woman Charlotte had ever seen from her orange hair cascading down her back in soft waves covered by a red snapback to the sharp jawline and stunning brown hazel eyes. She looked like she was going to the gym or coming from it judging by the open-sided sleeveless tank top and tight athletic leggings. 

It seemed like Charlotte had found her just right.

The mystery woman was holding what looked to be some type of ice cream in her hand so it would fit in with her story if need be. 

Charlotte could only hope this woman wouldn't totally reject her but she knew it was very likely. It was now or never. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Becky's muscles protested as she stood in front of the ice cream section trying to decide on the proper flavor that suited her tired mood for the day. All she wanted was sugar, sugar, and more sugar. Having just come from the gym after a vigorous workout Becky had decided to stop by the store to pick up a few necessities along with a tub of ice cream for her cheat day even though she was exhausted. Ice cream outweighed a hot shower and a nap apparently, well at least in her mind. 

She had been minding her own business deciding to look through the frozen treats amongst the hustle and bustle of the day when she was suddenly shocked out of her reverie. Someone had come up to her all but shaking her arm in an alarming manner that had Becky instantly narrowing her eyes in agitation. Had it been anyone else she would have had words for them butting into her personal space, but this woman was stunning and whatever insult she had ready died on her lips as her eyes grew.

The striking woman had long blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail with small strands falling into her sparkling blue eyes, and she was wearing a crop top with her ripped jeans. Becky could make out the subtle abs on her stomach also which was a major turn on. She was indeed a sight to behold. 

Distracted by the sheer beauty of this woman Becky only caught the tail end of what she was saying very quickly, ".....we don't know each other and I know this is weird but my ex-girlfriend Paige is here and she's with the girl she cheated on me with. She thinks I'm in a relationship and I was wondering if you could pretend to be mygirlfriendforafewmiutes." She rushed out in what seemed to be one drawn-out breath. 

After what seemed like forever but really was about thirty seconds Becky came out of her stupor and finally spoke, "You want me.... _me_ " she reiterated pointing to herself, "to what?" She finished raising her eyebrows in confusion. Becky honestly didn't think she heard her correctly and couldn't help that all she could do was gawk at this random woman asking her to be her girlfriend in the middle of the dessert aisle. Of all of the things that could happen to her, this was not one that she expected. 

The woman in question sighed and tried again, "My cheating ex is here, and I told her I had a girlfriend and she's right over there. I was asking if you would pretend to be my girlfriend for a few minutes. I'll pay for all of your groceries if you agree. Just please!" She begged with her hands clasped in front of her in a praying motion giving what looked to be her best pout. 

Becky's couldn’t help but stare because wow was that pout making her feel some type of way. She quickly regained her bearings before the mystery woman knew it. This woman looked desperate and what harm could it do to pretend to be her girlfriend. It wasn't like Becky was spoken for and she might even get free groceries out of it.

"Sure, I'll do it," Becky told her, and the woman looked like she would fall over from happiness. Becky chuckled softly while looking at her from underneath her lashes, "So what's your name lass?" Becky asked wanting to at least know the basic information. She could wing the rest of it if she needed to. 

The woman let out a soft 'Oh' as realized her simple mistake, "Right, my name is Charlotte." She replied shyly, and Becky was instantly thinking of nicknames she could call her to make the relationship seem more authentic though and she figured she should ask Charlotte what she thought of it first. 

"What do you think of a nickname?" Becky inquired curiously. Charlotte instantly said that that was a great idea.

"I think I'll call you Charlie. We have to have the lovey-dovey nicknames and all that. By the way the names Becky in case you wanna tell this Paige girl my name. Where is she by the way and why do you think she'll wanna talk to you again?" Becky asked looking around even though she had no idea what this woman looked like. Charlotte pointed a finger further down the aisle to a woman wearing all black with blue ombre hair and piercings. She was the complete opposite of Charlotte's all American blonde hair blue eyes mix and didn't seem to be her type at all. She most definitely wasn't Becky's type. 

Stepping a little closer to Charlotte while eyeing the ex Becky asked her what the actual deal was. Charlotte explained the major parts of the cheating story and said she hadn't meant to say she was with anyone and that it sorta just slipped out and that Paige had been randomly popping up wherever Charlotte was. Becky understood completely and even felt sorry for Charlotte having to discover her ex-girlfriend in such a compromising situation. But just as Becky was about to ask another question, she saw Paige and an unknown woman with linked arms walking towards them at the same time she felt Charlotte stiffen. 

'That must be the other woman' Becky thought to herself. She saw that Paige and her girlfriend were headed down the aisle towards them so Becky stealthily wrapped an arm around Charlotte's waist and pulled her closer.

"Just play along and pretend to read this ice cream label with me," Becky whispered to the still stiff woman. Becky's fingers ran across the soft skin of Charlotte's hip bone in an up and down motion trying to help her relax. She hoped it would calm her and it did but she could see the sudden pink hue that appeared on her cheeks.

_Interesting._

As they stood there pretending to read the label, Paige came closer and exclaimed, "Charlotte!" The woman in question slowly turned in Becky's hold, and Becky could feel the muscle's shifting in her lower back. 

Before Charlotte could utter a single word, Becky spoke up in a confident voice, "Hi I'm Becky, Charlie's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you." Becky finished with a devilish smirk on her lips. 

Paige was speechless for a moment almost as if she didn't expect Becky to speak up. But Becky figured it was because she thought that Becky knew about the cheating and even though she did know some it wasn't in the way that Paige was speculating. She wasn't particularly fond of the woman after hearing the short version of the story. 

Smiling nervously Paige introduced herself and Becky could instantly tell that something was off with the way that she was staring at them. It was like she was hoping to catch Charlotte in a lie. 

She looked almost jealous. Becky knew this type, they were the ones that wanted to have their cake and eat it too. 

Becky's eyes narrowed in irritation, and before either woman could react, she grabbed Charlotte's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze in reassurance which caused Charlotte to blush deeply. Paige didn't miss the subtle reaction and it caused her to look like she had sucked on a very sour lemon. 

Becky leaned back from her cart with a smile and stepped fully behind Charlotte. She wrapped her arms around her waist while still holding her hand and leaned her chin on her delicate shoulder. Charlotte's other hand immediately found hers around her waist and Becky couldn't help the small blush that crept to her own cheeks. 

Looking back at Paige, Becky made sure that what she said was directed right at her, "Charlie is the sweetest woman I've ever met and I have to say thank you," Becky said, with a certain type of fondness she didn't know she was capable of with a complete stranger. Paige looked at her curiously, "Why are you thanking me?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Becky turned her head slightly and placed a gentle kiss on Charlotte's shoulder. "Because if you hadn't cheated on her with I'm assuming the bimbo next to you, I wouldn't have had a chance to be with such a wonderful woman," Becky responded raising one of her hands and grasping Charlotte's chin softly. She looked Charlotte directly in the eyes, and then glanced down at her lips asking permission. 

Charlotte gave a subtle nod, and Becky placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Becky could taste the gloss on Charlotte's lips and it tasted faintly of vanilla. Nothing was overly passionate about the kiss, but Becky could feel the spark that shot through her instantly. She could only hope that Charlotte felt the same spark. She felt Charlotte's hand hesitantly reach up to intertwine in her hair at the base of her neck not covered by her snapback.

In the background, Becky could hear an exasperated huff and Paige telling her girlfriend that it was time to leave. Becky continued to kiss Charlotte in the middle of the dessert aisle, and she didn't regret any of it. When she finally pulled back, Charlotte had her eyes closed, and her lips were still puckered as if asking for more. It was honestly too cute, and Becky couldn't help but graze her fingertips down Charlotte's jaw until blue eyes met brown.

Charlotte looked at Becky almost as if she was in a trance and couldn't snap out of it. After what seemed like an eternity, Becky finally spoke up and broke the silence accent deeper after their impromptu makeout session, "Your ex was so angry that she left so I would say mission accomplished." 

Charlotte looked away from her briefly, and it was like she had just realized at that moment that Paige had been there to witness their kiss. When Becky's lips had met hers, everything else faded into the background. Nothing mattered at that moment except for Becky, her lips, and the spark that shot down her spine.

Licking her kiss-swollen lips, Charlotte cleared her throat, "Well it seems that I owe you for the groceries and the kiss. Thank you so much for helping me." Charlotte said backing away from Becky's embrace slowly. It seemed like Charlotte was closing herself off after such an electric moment. Becky couldn't have that especially if this could go further. 

Charlotte continued to back away, and Becky could only look at Charlotte as if trying to mentally get her to see that there was more to their chance encounter, "How about this, forget the groceries" Becky started as Charlotte was about to protest, "Just hear me out. Instead of paying for my groceries, how about we go for a coffee and actually get to know each other?"

Becky had put the idea out there, and she could only hope that Charlotte would accept. She was definitely intrigued by the statuesque woman. 

Charlotte nibbled on her lower lip, and Becky wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. 

She seemed to be having an inner debate. 

After a few moments of Becky thinking that she had screwed everything up Charlotte finally replied, "I don't know anything about you, and this is a huge risk after what I've been through, but I really would love to. So yeah let's go for coffee" She said smiling brightly and making Becky swoon internally because wow her smile was breathtaking. 

They both continued to smile at each other as Becky grabbed her cart and Charlotte picked up her basket. They walked side by side to the checkout line even though they still had items to get. Neither one of them wanted to waste time because they were both excited to see where this impromptu date went.

When Becky left her apartment that morning, she never would have guessed she would end up with a date. 

Sometimes the strangest things happen at the grocery store.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear any critiques and reviews that y'all have. I'm a bit rusty on the whole writing for fun front but I'm hoping to start up again!


End file.
